xxiwiekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
2012
Urodzili się * 23 lutego – Stella Bernadotte, szwedzka księżniczka Zmarli Styczeń * 7 stycznia – Aleksander Sizonenko, ukraiński koszykarz * 19 stycznia – Sarah Burke, kanadyjska narciarka * 21 stycznia – Irena Jarocka, polska piosenkarka * 24 stycznia – Theo Angelopoulos, grecki reżyser filmowy * 30 stycznia – Henryk Szumski, polski żołnierz, generał, szef Sztabu Generalnego w latach 1997-2000 Luty * 1 lutego – Wisława Szymborska, polska pisarka, poetka, laureatka literackiej Nagrody Nobla w 1996 roku * 3 lutego – Andrzej Szczeklik, polski pisarz, profesor * 11 lutego – Whitney Houston, amerykańska piosenkarka Marzec * 7 marca – Włodzimierz Smolarek, polski piłkarz * 11 marca – Bogusław Mec, polski piosenkarz * 17 marca – Chaleo Yoovidhya, tajlandzki wynalazca, autor napoju pobudzającego Red Bull Kwiecień * 5 kwietnia – Ferdinand Alexander Porsche, niemiecki inżynier i projektant, wynalazca sportowego samochodu Porsche 911 * 11 kwietnia – Ahmed Ben Bella, algierski polityk, pierwszy prezydent niepodległej Algierii * 14 kwietnia – Piermario Morosini, włoski piłkarz * 20 kwietnia – Fredrik Karlsson, szwedzki biegacz narciarski * 22 kwietnia – Jan Suzin, polski dziennikarz i prezenter telewizyjny * 29 kwietnia – Wiesław Chrzanowski, polski polityk i prawnik, marszałek Sejmu III RP w latach 1991-93 i minister sprawiedliwości w 1991 roku * 30 kwietnia – Alexander Dale, norweski pływak Maj * 9 maja – Andrzej Czeczot, polski grafik, autor filmów krótkometrażowych * 13 maja – Marek Cichosz, polski kolarz * 13 maja – Lee Richardson, brytyjski żużlowiec * 17 maja – Donna Summer, amerykańska piosenkarka * 20 maja – Robin Gibb, amerykański wokalista i członek popularnego w latach 70. XX wieku zespołu muzycznego Bee Gees Czerwiec * 16 czerwca – Sławomir Petelicki, polski generał, twórca GROM-u * 17 czerwca – Rodney King, amerykański czarnoskóry mężczyzna, którego pobicie doprowadziło do największych w historii USA zamieszek w 1992 roku * 29 czerwca – Włodzimierz Sokołowski, polski sportowiec, tyczkarz, architekt * 30 czerwca – Icchak Szamir, izraelski polityk, premier Izraela Lipiec * 13 lipca – Jerzy Kulej, polski pięściarz * 21 lipca – Andrzej Łapicki, polski aktor * 23 lipca – Sally Ride, pierwsza astronautka w historii USA Sierpień * 9 sierpnia – Jan Sawka, polski malarz i architekt * 18 sierpnia – Jesse Robredo, filipiński polityk, minister spraw wewnętrznych Filipin * 19 sierpnia – Tony Scott, amerykański reżyser filmowy * 25 sierpnia – Neil Armstrong, amerykański kosmonauta, pierwszy człowiek na Księżycu Wrzesień * 3 września – Michael Clarke Duncan, amerykański aktor * 7 września – Leszek Drogosz, polski bokser i trzykrotny mistrz Europy * 23 września – Paweł Graczow, radziecko-rosyjski generał, minister obrony Rosji, dowódca wojsk biorących udział w interwencji radzieckiej w Afganistanie i I wojnie czeczeńskiej Październik * 10 października – Jerzy Jarocki, polski reżyser teatralny * 18 października – Sylvia Kristel, holenderska aktorka i modelka * 20 października – Przemysław Gintrowski, polski kompozytor i muzyk * 27 października – Remigiusz Muś, polski wojskowy i technik, członek załogi samolotu Jak-40, który lądował przed właściwą katastrofą prezydenckiego Tupolewa w Smoleńsku Listopad * 19 listopada – Boris Strugacki, radziecko-rosyjski pisarz science fiction * 29 listopada – Jacek Woźniakowski, polski historyk, pisarz i publicysta, prezydent Krakowa w latach 1990-91 Grudzień * 27 grudnia – Norman Schwarzkopf, amerykański generał, główny dowódca biorący udział w I wojnie w Zatoce Perskiej, prowadzonej w latach 1990-91 Wydarzenia w Polsce Styczeń * 3 stycznia – formalnie przestał istnieć 36. Specjalny Pułk Lotnictwa Transportowego. * 5 stycznia – kinowa premiera filmu W ciemności w reżyserii Agnieszki Holland. * 8 stycznia – odbył się jubileuszowy, 20. finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy. * 9 stycznia – w Poznaniu, podczas konferencji dotyczącej przełomu w śledztwie w sprawie katastrofy prezydenckiego samolotu pod Smoleńskiem, doszło do nieudanej próby samobójczej płk Mikołaja Przybyła. * 21 stycznia – rozpoczęła się seria ataków hakerskich na strony polskich ministerstw i KPRM=u, w odpowiedzi na chęć podpisania przez rząd umowy ACTA. * 23 stycznia – szef resortu administracji i cyfryzacji Michał Boni zadeklarował, że Polska podpisze umowę ACTA. * 24 stycznia – polscy policjanci rozpoczęli dochodzenie w sprawie zaginięcia i później stwierdzonej śmierci półrocznej Magdy ze Sosnowca. * 24 stycznia – przeszło 900 polskich stron internetowych przestało działać lub wciąż działało, lecz w ograniczonym zakresie, w reakcji na decyzję o podpisaniu umowy ACTA. * 26 stycznia – ambasadorka RP w Tokio Jadwiga Rodowicz podpisała umowę ACTA, umowę zwalczającą handel podrabianymi towarami. * 29 stycznia – otwarto Stadion Narodowy w Warszawie. Luty * 3 lutego – premier Donald Tusk poinformował na briefingu prasowym, że zostaje zawieszona ratyfikacja umowy ACTA w związku z coraz większym niezadowoleniem wśród protestujących. * 9 lutego – przewodniczący Państwowej Komisji Badania Wypadków Lotniczych Edmund Klich ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku z bierną postawą wobec prowadzenia śledztwa w sprawie katastrofy smoleńskiej. Kilka dni później jego na stanowisku zastąpił Maciej Lasek. * 12 lutego – w gminie Mielno odbyło się referendum w sprawie budowy pierwszej polskiej elektrowni jądrowej, która miała być lokowana w Gąskach. Znaczna większość respondentów opowiedziała się przeciwko jej budowie. * 21 lutego – ulica Piotrkowska w Łodzi stała się pierwszym w Polsce miejscem objętym usługą Google Street View. * 29 lutego – na Stadionie Narodowym w Warszawie rozegrano inauguracyjny mecz towarzyski piłki nożnej pomiędzy Polską i Portugalią, zakończony remisem 0:0. Marzec * 3 marca – 16 osób zginęło, a ponad 150 zostało rannych w zderzeniu dwóch pociągów pasażerskich w Chałupkach pod Szczekocinami, w województwie śląskim. * 16 marca – kinowa premiera filmu Hans Kloss. Stawka większa niż śmierć w reżyserii Patryka Vegi. * 24 marca – powstało ugrupowanie polityczne Solidarna Polska. * 25 marca – biathlonista Tomasz Sikora ogłosił zakończenie kariery sportowej. * 25 marca – w Warszawie otwarto Most Marii Skłodowskiej-Curie. * 28 marca – 8 osób zginęło, 10 zostało rannych w czołowym zderzeniu mikrobusu z ciężarówką na drodze S69 w Przybędzy pod Żywcem. Kwiecień * 1 kwietnia – internetowy serwis Youtube udostępnił materiał wideo, na którym widać 1. edycję wręczenia Węży – ceremonię wręczania nagród dla najgorszych polskich filmów. * 1 kwietnia – swoją działalność rozpoczęły linie lotnicze OLT Express. Maj * 11 maja – kinowa premiera filmu Nad życie w reżyserii Anny Pluteckiej. * 27 maja – selekcjoner reprezentacji Polski w piłce nożnej Franciszek Smuda ogłosił kadrę na UEFA Euro 2012. Czerwiec * 6 czerwca – oddano do użytku odcinek autostrady A2 od Strykowa do Konotopy, dzięki czemu możliwy jest dojazd autostradą bezpośrednio do Warszawy. * 8 czerwca – na stadionie PGE Narodowy rozpoczęły się XIV Mistrzostwa Europy w Piłce Nożnej, imprezę zainaugurował rozgrywany tutaj mecz pomiędzy Polską i Grecją (wynik 1:1). * 12 czerwca – UEFA Euro 2012: reprezentacja Polski w piłce nożnej wynikiem 1:1 zremisowała z reprezentacją Rosji. * 16 czerwca – UEFA Euro 2012: reprezentacja Polski w piłce nożnej wynikiem 0:1 przegrała mecz z reprezentacją Czech, przez co nie awansowała do fazy pucharowej. * 19 czerwca – selekcjoner reprezentacji Polski w piłce nożnej Franciszek Smuda, na mocy postanowienia PZPN, ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku z fatalną formą polskich piłkarzy podczas mistrzostw UEFA Euro 2012. Lipiec * 2 lipca – wybuchła afera Amber Gold. * 10 lipca – Waldemar Fornalik objął funkcję selekcjonera reprezentacji Polski w piłce nożnej. * 12 lipca – prezydent Bronisław Komorowski zaprosił papieża Benedykta XVI do kraju, na rok 2015. Pielgrzymka ostatecznie nie doszła do skutku z powodu abdykacji głowy kościoła katolickiego w lutym 2013 roku. * 14 lipca – w Gdańsku odsłonięto wspólny pomnik św. Jana Pawła II oraz prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych w latach 80. XX wieku, Ronalda Reagana. * 15 lipca – oddano do użytku port lotniczy w Modlinie. * 24 lipca – 4 osoby odniosły obrażenia w wybuchu i później powstałego pożaru w elektrowni Turów w Bogatyni. * 30 lipca – 9 osób zginęło, 1 została ciężko ranna w zderzeniu mikrobusu z pociągiem pasażerskim relacji Łowicz-Łódź w Bratoszewicach, w woj. łódzkim. * 30 lipca – kandydat na prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Mitt Romney rozpoczął dwudniową wizytę w Polsce. * 31 lipca – swoją działalność zakończyły linie lotnicze OLT Express. Sierpień * 16 sierpnia – patriarcha moskiewski Cyryl rozpoczął oficjalną, czterodniową wizytę w Polsce. * 17 sierpnia – patriarcha moskiewski Cyryl oraz arcybiskup Józef Michalik podpisali wspólne przesłanie obu Kościołów wzywające do polsko-rosyjskiego pojednania. Wrzesień * 8 września – po raz pierwszy odbyła się ogólnopolska akcja Narodowe Czytanie. Epopeję narodową pt.: Pan Tadeusz Adama Mickewicza przeczytał między innymi prezydent RP Bronisław Komorowski. * 16 września – w Krakowie odbyła się 1. edycja biegów Poland Business Run. * 20 września – swoją działalność zakończył parabank Amber Gold. * 21 września – kinowa premiera filmu Jesteś Bogiem w reżyserii Leszka Dawida. Październik * 12 października – gabinet premiera Donalda Tuska uzyskał wotum zaufania. W głosowaniu 233 posłów było "za", 219 – "przeciw", nikt nie wstrzymał się od głosu. * 12 października – kinowa premiera filmu Bitwa pod Wiedniem w reżyserii Renzo Martinelliego. * 16 października – z powodu zalanej murawy na Stadionie Narodowym nie odbył się mecz pomiędzy reprezentacją Polski i Anglii. * 17 października – na Stadionie Narodowym w Warszawie odbył się mecz Polska-Anglia, zakończony po raz pierwszy od 39 lat, remisem 1:1. * 19 października – kinowa premiera filmu Obława w reżyserii Marcina Krzyształowicza. * 20 października – oddano do użytku Dom Kereta, najwęższą budowlę na świecie. * 26 października – Zbigniew Boniek objął funkcję prezesa Polskiego Związku Piłki Nożnej. * 30 października – definitywnie zakończono śledztwo w sprawie hipotezy zamachu na pokładzie prezydenckiego samolotu Tupolew Tu-154M, który rozbił się 10 kwietnia 2010 roku pod Smoleńskiem. Listopad * 7 listopada – rozpoczęto stopniowe wyłączanie analogowego sygnału telewizyjnego, jako pierwsze zostały wyłączone nadajniki w województwie lubuskim. * 9 listopada – funkcjonariusze ABW zatrzymali Brunona Kwietnia, za przygotowywanie zamachu na konstytucyjne organy RP. * 9 listopada – kinowa premiera filmu Pokłosie w reżyserii Władysława Pasikowskiego. * 16 listopada – w Polsce rozpoczęła się jednodniowa wizyta prezydenta Francji Francois Hollande'a. * 17 listopada – Janusz Piechociński objął funkcję prezesa Polskiego Stronnictwa Ludowego. Grudzień * 7 grudnia – w Warszawie otwarto klinikę Budzik. * 26 grudnia – zamknięto stronę internetową Pobieraczek.pl. Wydarzenia na świecie Styczeń * 5 stycznia – w wyniku islamskich ataków terrorystycznych, przeprowadzonych w Bagdadzie oraz An-Nasirijja (Irak), zginęły 73 osoby, a 149 zostało rannych. * 7 stycznia – 11 osób zginęło w katastrofie balonu na ogrzane powietrze, do której doszło pod Carterton w Nowej Zelandii. * 13 stycznia – 32 osoby zginęły, a 64 zostały ranne w katastrofie statku Costa Concordia u wybrzeży Toskanii. * 13 stycznia – rozpoczęły się pierwsze w historii zimowe IO młodzieży, których zawody rozgrywano w austriackim Innsbrucku. * 14 stycznia – w ataku bombowym na punkt kontrolny w irackiej Basrze zginęły 53 osoby, a 130 zostało rannych. * 17 stycznia – Martin Schulz objął funkcję przewodniczącego Parlamentu Europejskiego. * 18 stycznia – tymczasowo przestała działać anglojęzyczna Wikipedia, w proteście przeciwko nadchodzącej ustawie SOPA. * 20 stycznia – 185 osób zginęło, a 57 odniosło obrażenia w serii zamachów w nigeryjskim Kano. * 20 stycznia – w nowozelandzkim Auckland doszło do zatrzymania czterech osób, które prowadziły nielegalny serwis hostingu plików Megaupload. * 22 stycznia – odbyło się referendum, w którym Chorwaci mieli podjąć decyzję o wstąpieniu swego kraju do struktur Unii Europejskiej. Plebiscyt zadecydował, że obywatele Chorwacji byli za wstąpieniem swego kraju do UE. * 25 stycznia – 14 osób zginęło w wyniku zawalenia się trzech biurowców w ścisłym centrum Rio de Janeiro. * 25 stycznia – w wyniku dużego wybuchu na Słońcu utworzyły się liczne, intensywne zorze polarne na globie ziemskim. * 28 stycznia – Australian Open 2012: Wiktoryja Azaranka została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 29 stycznia – Australian Open 2012: Novak Đoković został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. Mecz pomiędzy Serbem Đokovićem, a Hiszpanem Nadalem trwał 5 godzin i 52 minuty, co jest najdłuższym pojedynkiem w historii rozgrywek prowadzonych w ramach turnieju wielkoszlemowego AO. Luty * 1 lutego – 74 osoby zginęły, a ponad 500 odniosło obrażenia w wyniku zamieszek po zakończeniu wynikiem 3:1 meczu między Al-Masrą i Al-Ahlą, w egipskim Port Saidzie. * 2 lutego – około 100 osób zginęło w wyniku katastrofy promu pasażerskiego u wybrzeży Papui-Nowej Gwinei. * 5 lutego – w odpowiedzi na atak na ludność cywilną w syryjskim mieście Hims, którego miał dopuścić się reżim Baszszara al-Asada, w australijskiej Canberze doszło do poważnego uszkodzenia tamtejszej ambasady Syrii. * 8 lutego – stan Waszyngton został 7. amerykańskim stanem, w którym zalegalizowano małżeństwa osób tej samej płci. * 13 lutego – miały miejsce nieudane zamachy na izraelskich dyplomatów, jedna osoba ucierpiała po ataku bombowym w Delhi, a w Tbilisi udaremniono zamach w pobliżu ambasady. * 14 lutego – 360 osób zginęło wskutek pożaru w więzieniu w honduraskim mieście Comayagua. * 17 lutego – prezydent Niemiec Christian Wulff ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku z przyjmowaniem korzyści majątkowych w okresie urzędowania jako premier Dolnej Saksonii. * 18 lutego – w Newark, w amerykańskim stanie New Jersey, odbył się pogrzeb piosenkarki Whitney Houston. * 19 lutego – 44 osoby zginęły wskutek wybuchu buntu w więzieniu w meksykańskim mieście Apodaca. * 21 lutego – zespół Pussy Riot wykonał utwór Bogurodzico, przegoń Putina w soborze Chrystusa Zbawiciela w Moskwie. * 22 lutego – 2 osoby zginęły, a 1 została ranna w wybuchu bomby przydrożnej nieopodal przejeżdżającego konwoju z prezydentem Abchazji Aleksandra Ankwaba, na drodze pomiędzy Guduatą i stolicą Abchazji – Suchumi. * 22 lutego – wykoleił się pełen ludzi pociąg pasażerski w Buenos Aires, po czym uderzył on w drugi pociąg stojący przy peronie dworca kolejowego, zginęło 51 osób, a 703 zostały ranne. * 23 lutego – w serii zamachów w Bagdadzie i wielu innych irackich prowincjach zginęło 60 osób, a ponad 200 zostało rannych. * 26 lutego – 84. ceremonia wręczenia Oscarów. * 26 lutego – ukazało się premierowe wydanie brytyjskiego tabloidu The Sun on Sunday, który zastąpił News of the World – tabloid zlikwidowany wskutek afery podsłuchowej. * 27 lutego – w wybuchu gazu w rosyjskim Astrachanie zginęło 10 osób, a 12 zostało rannych. Marzec * 2 marca – przywódcy 25 państw UE podpisali w Brukseli pakt fiskalny. * 4 marca – 250 osób zginęło, a 2 315 zostało rannych w pożarze wywołanym przez wybuch składu amunicji w stolicy Republiki Konga, Brazzaville. * 4 marca – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Rosji, które wygrał Władimir Putin. * 5 marca – 27 osób zginęło, a 3 zostały ranne w serii zamachów w irackim mieście Hadisa, wymierzonej w miejscowe posterunki policyjne. * 10 marca – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne na Słowacji, które wygrała lewicowa partia SMER. * 10 marca – w wyniku pożaru poważnie uszkodzony został XVI-wieczny zamek Krasna Horka na terytorium Słowacji. * 11 marca – 16 osób zginęło zastrzelonych przez amerykańskiego żołnierza, w okolicach afgańskiego miasta Pandżawi. * 13 marca – na południu Bangladeszu zatonął prom pasażerski, zginęło ponad 150 osób. * 13 marca – w katastrofie belgijskiego autobusu w szwajcarskiej miejscowości Siders zginęło 28 osób, a 24 (w tym jeden Polak) zostało rannych. * 19 marca – w wyniku ataku terrorystycznego na szkołę żydowską w Tuluzie zginęły cztery osoby, a pięć zostało rannych. * 23 marca – Joachim Gauck objął urząd prezydenta Niemiec. * 31 marca – w wybuchach 3 samochodów-pułapek w tajlandzkim mieście Hat Yai zginęło 16 osób, a 321 zostało rannych. Kwiecień * 2 kwietnia – doszło do strzelaniny w chrześcijańskiej uczelni w kalifornijskim Oakland, zginęło 7 osób, a 3 zostały ranne. * 2 kwietnia – pod Moskwą doszło do pożaru składu materiałów budowlanych, zginęło 17 osób. * 2 kwietnia – prezydent Węgier Pal Schmitt ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku ze stwierdzeniem splagiatowania pracy doktorskiej. * 2 kwietnia – w katastrofie niewielkiego samolotu pasażerskiego ATR-72, lecącego z Tiumenia do Surgutu, zginęło 31 spośród 43 osób przebywających na pokładzie maszyny. * 4 kwietnia – kinowa premiera trójwymiarowego remake nagrodzonego 11 statuetkami Oscara filmu w reżyserii Jamesa Camerona – Titanic 3D. * 11 kwietnia – w Indonezji miało miejsce trzęsienie ziemi o sile 8,7°R. * 16 kwietnia – ruszył proces Andersa Behringa Breivika, sprawcy ataków terrorystycznych w Norwegii, w których zginęło 77 osób, a ponad 300 zostało rannych. * 20 kwietnia – 127 osób zginęło w wyniku katastrofy Boeinga 737-200 linii lotniczych Bhoja Air lecącego z Karaczi do Islamabadu. * 21 kwietnia – 1 osoba zginęła, a 135 zostało rannych w czołowym zderzeniu dwóch pociągów pod Amsterdamem. * 22 kwietnia – odbyła się I tura wyborów prezydenckich we Francji, do II tury przeszli urzędujący prezydent Nicolas Sarkozy oraz główny jego kontrkandydat François Hollande. * 27 kwietnia – w ukraińskim Dniepropetrowsku doszło do eksplozji 4 bomb, w wyniku wybuchów rannych zostało 27 osób. * 30 kwietnia – 103 osoby zginęły w katastrofie promu pasażerskiego w indyjskiej Brahmaputrze. Maj * 2 maja – szkocki snookerzysta Stephen Hendry ogłosił zakończenie kariery sportowej. * 3 maja – w podwójnym zamachu bombowym w dagestańskim mieście Machaczkała zginęło 13 osób, a 130 zostało rannych. * 4 maja – 150 osób zostało rannych w wyniku eksplozji baloników wypełnionych gazem wokół uczestników wiecu wyborczego w Erywaniu. * 5 maja – w Japonii zamknięto jedyną działającą elektrownię atomową Tomari, wszystkie 54 elektrowni zamykano z powodu skutków katastrofy w elektrowni Fukushima I, wywołanej przez katastrofalne trzęsienie z 11 marca 2011 roku. * 6 maja – odbyła się II tura wyborów prezydenckich we Francji, którą wygrał François Hollande. * 7 maja – Władimir Putin, po czteroletniej przerwie, ponownie objął urząd prezydenta Federacji Rosyjskiej. * 8 maja – Dmitrij Miedwiediew objął urząd premiera Federacji Rosyjskiej. * 9 maja – 45 osób zginęło w katastrofie rosyjskiego samolotu pasażerskiego Suchoj Superjet 100, do której doszło na wulkanie Salak w Indonezji. * 10 maja – eksplodowały 2 samochody wyładowane ogromną ilością materiałów wybuchowych, w atakach bombowych w Damaszku zginęło 55 osób, a około 400 zostało rannych. * 10 maja – János Áder objął urząd prezydenta Węgier. * 14 maja – 11 osób zginęło w katastrofie niewielkiego samolotu w nepalskim Dźomsom. * 14 maja – wyemitowano pierwszy odcinek serialu Violetta. * 15 maja – 5 osób zginęło, a 29 zostało rannych w zamachu w stolicy Kolumbii, Bogocie. * 15 maja – François Hollande objął urząd prezydenta Francji, zaś Jean-Marc Ayrault objął urząd premiera tego kraju. * 17 maja – Panajotis Pikramenos objął urząd premiera Grecji. * 18 maja – portal społecznościowy Facebook zadebiutował na nowojorskiej giełdzie. * 19 maja – w południowo-włoskim mieście Brindisi eksplodowała bomba przed tamtejszą szkołą zawodową. Zginęła 1 osoba, a 5 zostało rannych. * 20 maja – włoski region Emilia-Romania został nawiedzony przez trzęsienie ziemi o sile 6,0°R. Zginęło 7 osób, a 50 zostało rannych. * 21 maja – 101 osób zginęło, a 220 zostało rannych w samobójczym zamachu bombowym w jemeńskiej Sanie, wymierzonym w żołnierzy przygotowujących się do defilady. * 21 maja – wyemitowano ostatni odcinek bijącego rekordy popularności serialu Dr House. * 23 maja – odbyła się, trwająca dwa dni, I tura wyborów prezydenckich w Egipcie, którą wygrał Mohammed Mursi. * 26 maja – szwedzka piosenkarka Loreen z utworem Euphoria została zwyciężczynią 57. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji w Baku. * 28 maja – 19 osób zginęło, a 17 zostało rannych w pożarze centrum handlowego w stolicy Kataru, Dausze. * 29 maja – włoski region Emilia-Romania po raz kolejny, od wielu dni, został nawiedzony przez silne trzęsienie ziemi, tym razem miało ono siłę 5,8°R. Zginęło 20 osób, a 300 zostało rannych. * 31 maja – odbyło się referendum w Irlandii, w którym głosujący opowiedzieli się za przyjęciem postanowień paktu fiskalnego. Czerwiec * 2 czerwca – były prezydent Egiptu Hosni Mubarak, który został obalony w lutym 2011r., został skazany na karę dożywotniego więzienia za współudział w stłumieniu demonstracji antyrządowej, w którym zginęło około 850 osób. * 3 czerwca – 163 osoby (w tym 10 na ziemi) zginęły w katastrofie samolotu pasażerskiego McDonnell Douglas MD-83 linii lotniczych Dana Air, w nigeryjskim mieście Lagos. * 6 czerwca – 22 osoby zginęły, a 50 zostało rannych w eksplozji motocyklu-pułapki w afgańskim Kandaharze. * 7 czerwca – około 100 osób zginęło w wyniku masakry cywili w syryjskiej wiosce Al-Kubeir (prowincja Hama). * 9 czerwca – French Open 2012: Marija Szarapowa została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 10 czerwca – odbyła się I tura wyborów parlamentarnych we Francji, którą wygrała koalicja Partii Socjalistycznej i partii Zielonych. * 10 czerwca – pod Nairobi rozbił się śmigłowiec, zginęło 6 osób, w tym minister stanu do spraw bezpieczeństwa wewnętrznego i administracji prowincji George Saitoti. * 11 czerwca – French Open 2012: Rafael Nadal został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 13 czerwca – sąd skazał zaocznie byłego prezydenta Tunezji Zin el-Abidin Ben Alego na karę 20 lat więzienia za współudział w zabijaniu protestujących podczas antyrządowej demonstracji w styczniu 2011 roku. * 13 czerwca – w serii zamachów w irackich miastach: Bagdadzie, Baladzie, Hilli oraz Karbali zginęły 93 osoby, a 312 zostało rannych. * 16 czerwca – odbyła się, trwająca dwa dni, II tura wyborów prezydenckich w Egipcie, którą wygrał Mohammed Mursi. * 17 czerwca – odbyła się II tura wyborów parlamentarnych we Francji, którą wygrała koalicja Partii Socjalistycznej i partii Zielonych. * 17 czerwca – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Grecji, którą wygrała partia Nowa Demokracja. * 20 czerwca – Antonis Samaras objął urząd premiera Grecji. * 22 czerwca – Raja Pervez Ashraf objął urząd premiera Pakistanu. * 23 czerwca – kinowa premiera filmu Niesamowity Spider-Man w reżyserii Marca Webba. * 23 czerwca – Kontynentalna Federacja Piłki Ręcznej ogłosiła, że gospodarzem mistrzostw Europy w piłce ręcznej w 2016 roku będzie Polska. * 23 czerwca – na chorwackiej autostradzie doszło do katastrofy czeskiego autokaru, zginęło 7 osób, a 44 zostały ranne. * 30 czerwca – Mohammed Mursi objął urząd prezydenta Egiptu. * 30 czerwca – w ataku moździerzowym na kondukt pogrzebowy pod Damaszkiem zginęło ponad 30 osób. Lipiec * 1 lipca – UEFA Euro 2012: Hiszpania w meczu finałowym pokonała wynikiem 4:0 Włochy i jako pierwsza reprezentacja w historii obroniła tytuł mistrzowski wywalczony cztery lata wcześniej. * 1 lipca – ponownie włączono reaktor atomowy w elektrowni Fukushima I, pierwszy raz od czasów katastrofy z marca 2011 roku. * 1 lipca – w kenijskiej Garissie zorganizowano zamachy na dwa kościoły, zginęło 18 osób, a ponad 40 zostało rannych. * 4 lipca – Parlament Europejski opowiedział się za odrzuceniem umowy ACTA. * 6 lipca – technologia goal-line weszła w życie, która ułatwia ustalenie, czy piłkarz rzeczywiście umieścił piłkę w bramce. * 7 lipca – rosyjski Kraj Krasnodarski został nawiedzony przez potężną powódź, w jej wyniku zginęły 172 osoby. * 7 lipca – w katastrofie autobusu wiozącego rosyjskich pielgrzymów zginęło 14 osób, a 29 zostało rannych. * 7 lipca – Wimbledon 2012: Serena Williams została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet, po pokonaniu wynikiem 2:1 Agnieszki Radwańskiej. * 8 lipca – Wimbledon 2012: Roger Federer został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 12 lipca – 9 osób zginęło, a kilkanaście odniosło obrażenia na skutek lawiny w Alpach. * 13 lipca – ponad 200 osób zginęło wskutek bombardowania syryjskiej wioski Tremseh. * 15 lipca – premiera utworu Gangnam Style w wykonaniu rapera Psy. * 18 lipca – w ataku samobójczym na autobus w bułgarskim mieście Burgas zginęło 7 osób, a 32 zostały ranne. * 19 lipca – trybunał wojskowy skazał byłego prezydenta Tunezji Zin el-Abidin Ben Alego na karę dożywotniego więzienia za współudział w zabijaniu protestujących podczas antyrządowej demonstracji w styczniu 2011 roku. * 20 lipca – w kinie na przedmieściach Denver, podczas oficjalnej premiery filmu Mroczny rycerz powstaje doszło do masakry, w której zginęło 12 osób, a 59 zostało rannych. * 21 lipca – polska kolarka Maja Włoszczowska uległa groźnemu wypadkowi we włoskim Livigno i w jego wyniku nie mogła brać udziału w letnich igrzyskach olimpijskich w Londynie. * 23 lipca – w serii zamachów w irackich miastach: Bagdadzie, Kirkuku, Tadżi oraz Udaim zginęło 116 osób, a 299 zostało rannych. * 24 lipca – Bujar Nishani objął urząd prezydenta Albanii. * 25 lipca – Pranab Mukherjee objął urząd prezydenta Indii. * 27 lipca – Ivica Dačić objął urząd premiera Serbii. * 27 lipca – rozpoczęły się letnie igrzyska olimpijskie w Londynie. * 28 lipca – Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2012: Sylwia Bogacka zdobyła srebrny medal olimpijski w strzelaniu z karabinu pneumatycznego (kat.: 10 m). * 29 lipca – odbyło się referendum w sprawie odwołania prezydenta Rumunii Traiana Basescu, które zostało kilka tygodni później unieważnione przez tamtejszy trybunał konstytucyjny. * 30 lipca – Indie nawiedziła największa w historii kraju i świata awaria dostępu do prądu, jej skutki odczuło ponad 600 mln mieszkańców tego kraju. * 31 lipca – Michael Phelps został zdobywcą największej liczby medali olimpijskich w dotychczasowej historii. Sierpień * 3 sierpnia – Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2012: ** Adrian Zieliński zdobył złoty medal olimpijski w podnoszeniu ciężarów (kat.: 85 kg). ** Julia Michalska oraz Magdalena Fularczyk zdobyły brązowy medal olimpijski w wioślarstwie (kat.: dwójka podwójna kobiet). ** Tomasz Majewski zdobył złoty medal olimpijski w pchnięciu kulą. * 5 sierpnia – 45 osób zginęło, a ponad 40 zostało rannych w ataku samobójczym skierowanym wobec wojowników walczących z Al-Kaidą w jemeńskiej prowincji Abjan. * 6 sierpnia – Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2012: ** Bartłomiej Bonk zdobył brązowy medal olimpijski w podnoszeniu ciężarów (kat.: 105 kg). ** Damian Janikowski zdobył brązowy medal olimpijski w zapasach (kat.: 84 kg). * 6 sierpnia – łazik Curiosity wylądował na orbicie Marsa. * 7 sierpnia – Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2012: ** Przemysław Miarczyński zdobył brązowy medal olimpijski w windsurfingu (kat.: RS:X). ** Zofia Noceti-Klepacka zdobyła brązowy medal olimpijski w windsurfingu (kat.: RS:X). * 9 sierpnia – Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2012: Beata Mikołajczyk oraz Karolina Naja zdobyły brązowy medal olimpijski w kajakarstwie (kat.: 500 m, dwójki). * 10 sierpnia – Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie 2012: Anita Włodarczyk zdobyła srebrny medal olimpijski w rzucie młotem. * 11 sierpnia – w trzęsieniu ziemi o sile 6,4°R, które nawiedziło miasto Tebriz w Iranie, zginęło 306 osób, a 3037 zostało rannych. * 12 sierpnia – zakończyły się letnie igrzyska olimpijskie w Londynie. * 14 sierpnia – 56 osób zginęło, a 167 osób zostało rannych w potrójnym samobójczym zamachu bombowym w afgańskim mieście Zarandż. * 16 sierpnia – w kopalni Marikana w południowoafrykańskim Rustenburgu policja otworzyła ogień do strajkujących górników. Zginęły 34 osoby, a 78 zostało rannych. * 19 sierpnia – 15 osób zginęło, a 22 zostały ranne w katastrofie drogowej na jednej z autostrad w Kazachstanie. * 19 sierpnia – 32 osoby zginęły w katastrofie rządowego samolotu pasażerskiego pod niewielkim miastem Talodi w Sudanie. * 20 sierpnia – w wybuchu samochodu-pułapki przed komisariatem policji w tureckim mieście Gaziantep zginęło 9 osób, a 64 zostały ranne. * 21 sierpnia – uformował się huragan Isaac, w jego wyniku zginęło 41 osób. * 24 sierpnia – Amerykańska Agencja Antydopingowa dożywotnio zdyskwalifikowała kolarza Lance Armstronga za branie środków dopingowych, a także pozbawiła go siedmiu zwycięstw odniesionych w trakcie rajdów Tour de France. * 24 sierpnia – sąd skazał Andersa Behringa Breivika na 21 lat więzienia za dokonanie w lipcu 2011 roku zamachów terrorystycznych na wyspie Utoya i w stolicy Norwegii, Oslo. * 25 sierpnia – w wyniku wybuchu w rafinerii Amuay na wenezuelskim półwyspie Paraguaná zginęło 48 osób, a 151 zostało rannych. * 29 sierpnia – rozpoczęły się letnie igrzyska paraolimpijskie w Londynie. * 31 sierpnia – kinowa premiera filmu Operacja Argo w reżyserii Bena Afflecka. Wrzesień * 5 września – 25 żołnierzy zginęło, a 4 innych zostało rannych w wybuchu w składzie amunicji w tureckim mieście Afyon. * 6 września – 51 osób zmarło w wyniku wypicia skażonego metanolu w Czechach. * 8 września – w wybuchu motocyklu-pułapki niedaleko siedziby NATO w Kabulu zginęło 6 osób, a 5 zostało rannych. * 9 września – US Open 2012: Serena Williams została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 9 września – zakończyły się letnie igrzyska paraolimpijskie w Londynie. * 10 września – US Open 2012: Andy Murray został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 11 września – 289 osób zginęło w pożarze fabryki tekstyliów w Karaczi. * 11 września – miał miejsce atak rakietowy na amerykańską placówkę dyplomatyczną w libijskim Bengazi, zginęły 4 osoby (w tym John Christopher Stevens). * 11 września – został wyemitowany film Innocence of Muslims, który doprowadził do wybuchu zamieszek w najważniejszych stolicach państw Afryki Północnej. W ich wyniku zginęło ponad 50 osób, a prawie 700 odniosło różnego stopnia obrażenia. * 12 września – odbyły się przedterminowe wybory parlamentarne w Holandii, które wygrała Partia Ludowa na rzecz Wolności i Demokracji. * 14 września – 51 osób zginęło, a 5 zostało rannych w zderzeniu wypełnionego pasażerami autobusu z cysterną w afgańskiej prowincji Ghazni. * 16 września – portal YouTube zablokował film Innocence of Muslims. * 19 września – 30 osób zginęło, a 46 zostało rannych w wybuchu i późniejszym pożarze w rozdzielni gazu pod północno-meksykańskim miastem Reynosa. * 22 września – Ryszard Schnepf objął funkcję ambasadora RP w Stanach Zjednoczonych. * 24 września – ukraiński bokser Witalij Kliczko zakończył karierę sportową. * 27 września – w Paryżu odsłonięto pomnik upamiętniający incydent z udziałem piłkarzy Zinedine Zidane'a i Marco Materazziego, do którego doszło w finałowym meczu mistrzostw świata w piłce nożnej w Niemczech. * 28 września – kinowa premiera filmu Życie Pi w reżyserii Anga Lee. * 28 września – pod Katmandu rozbił się samolot pasażerski, zginęło 19 osób, w większości turystów zagranicznych. Październik * 1 października – w pobliżu wyspy Lamma (Hongkong) doszło do zderzenia dwóch promów, zginęło 39 osób, a 92 zostały ranne. * 4 października – liczba użytkowników portalu społecznościowego Facebook osiągnęła miliard. * 5 października – premiera utworu Skyfall w wykonaniu brytyjskiej wokalistki Adele. * 7 października – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Gruzji, które wygrała partia Gruzińskie Marzenie. * 7 października – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Wenezueli, które wygrał po raz czwarty i ostatni, urzędujący prezydent Hugo Chavez. * 8 października – John Gurdon oraz Shinya Yamanaka zostali laureatami Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie medycyny i fizjologii, za odkrycie, że dorosłe komórki można przeprogramować do tak zwanego stanu pluripotentnego. * 9 października – Serge Haroche oraz David J. Wineland zostali laureatami Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie fizyki, za opracowanie przełomowych metod badawczych, umożliwiających pomiar indywidualnych stanów kwantowych. * 10 października – Robert J. Lefkowitz oraz Brian K. Kobilka zostali laureatami Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie chemii, za badania receptorów sprzężonych z białkami G. * 11 października – Mo Yan został laureatem literackiej Nagrody Nobla. * 12 października – Unia Europejska została laureatem Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla za to, że od 60 lat przyczynia się do rozwoju demokracji, praw człowieka i pokoju w Europie. * 14 października – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne na Litwie, które wygrała Partia Pracy. * 14 października – sukcesem zakończył się skok Austriaka Felixa Baumgartnera z wysokości ponad 39 kilometrów. * 15 października – Alvin E. Roth i Lloyd S. Shapley zostali laureatami nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie ekonomii, za teorię dotyczącą dystrybucji dóbr, które nie mają ceny. * 17 października – odkryto planetę Alfa Centauri Bb. * 19 października – 8 osób (w tym szef wywiadu libańskiej policji) zginęło, a 110 zostało rannych w wyniku wybuchu samochodu-pułapki na placu Sassine w Bejrucie. * 22 października – decyzją Międzynarodowej Unii Kolarskiej, amerykański kolarz Lance Armstrong został oficjalnie dożywotnio zdyskwalifikowany i pozbawiony między innymi siedmiu zwycięstw odniesionych w trakcie rajdów Tour de France, za stosowanie dopingu. * 22 października – uformował się huragan Sandy, w jego wyniku zginęły 233 osoby. * 23 października – na Royal Albert Hall w Londynie odbyła się światowa premiera 23. części przygód Jamesa Bonda – premiera filmu Skyfall. * 25 października – Bidzina Iwaniszwili objął urząd premiera Gruzji. * 26 października – 41 osób zginęło, a ponad 50 zostało rannych w ataku samobójczym na meczet w afgańskim mieście Majmana. * 26 października – system operacyjny Windows 8 zadebiutował na światowym rynku. * 28 października – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne na Ukrainie, które wygrała Partia Regionów. Listopad * 1 listopada – w zderzeniu jadącej cysterny z wiaduktem w Rijadzie zginęło 26 osób, a 135 zostało rannych. * 6 listopada – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Stanach Zjednoczonych, które wygrał ubiegający się o reelekcję Barack Obama. * 7 listopada – w trzęsieniu ziemi o sile 7,4°R, które nawiedziło południową Gwatemalę, zginęło 39 osób. * 9 listopada – dyrektor CIA David Petraeus ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku z podejrzeniem romansu pozamałżeńskiego. * 10 listopada – 17 osób zginęło w katastrofie śmigłowca wojskowego w tureckiej prowincji Siirt. * 14 listopada – rozpoczęła się operacja Filar Obrony. * 17 listopada – 51 osób zginęło, a 17 zostało rannych w zderzeniu autobusu i pociągu w egipskiej prowincji Asjut. * 18 listopada – konsola do gier Wii U zadebiutowała na światowym rynku. * 21 listopada – w Kairze podpisano porozumienie pokojowe pomiędzy Izraelem i Hamasem, tym samym zakończyła się operacja Filar Obrony. * 24 listopada – 117 osób zginęło, a ponad 200 zostało rannych w pożarze fabryki tekstyliów pod Dhaką. * 25 listopada – uformował się tajfun Bopha, w wyniku którego zginęło 1067 osób. * 26 listopada – 14 osób zginęło, a 8 zostało rannych w pożarze zakładu pracy dla osób niepełnosprawnym w niemieckim mieście Titisee-Neustadt. * 27 listopada – ekshumacja zwłok Jasira Arafata. * 28 listopada – kinowa premiera filmu Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż w reżyserii Petera Jacksona. Grudzień * 1 grudnia – Enrique Peña Nieto objął urząd prezydenta Meksyku. * 2 grudnia – katastrofie uległ tunel Sasago w japońskiej prefekturze Yamanashi, zginęło 9 osób, a 2 zostały ranne. * 4 grudnia – Milo Đukanović objął urząd premiera Czarnogóry. * 5 grudnia – w wyniku katastrofy statku-samochodowca Baltic Ace, który był operowany przez większość Polaków, zginęło bądź zaginęło 11 osób. * 6 grudnia – na spotkaniu Komitetu Wykonawczego w Lozannie, z udziałem najwyższych rangą członków organizacji UEFA ustalono, że UEFA Euro 2020 mają być rozegrane na stadionach w całej Europie. * 9 grudnia – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Rumunii, które wygrała centrolewicowa Unia Społeczno-Liberalna. * 13 grudnia – belgijska tenisistka Kim Clijsters zakończyła karierę sportową. * 13 grudnia – Polak Jarosław Niewierowicz objął funkcję ministra energetyki w rządzie litewskiego premiera Algirdasa Butkevičiusa. * 14 grudnia – w masakrze w szkole podstawowej Sandy Hook w amerykańskim Newtown zginęło 27 osób, a 2 zostały ranne. Sprawca strzelaniny później popełnił samobójstwo. * 15 grudnia – odbyło się referendum konstytucyjne w Egipcie, w którym respondenci opowiedzieli się za wprowadzeniem nowej konstytucji. * 16 grudnia – odbyły się przedterminowe wybory parlamentarne w Japonii, które wygrała Partia Liberalno-Demokratyczna. * 19 grudnia – człowiekiem roku wg tygodnika Time został prezydent USA Barack Obama. * 19 grudnia – kinowa premiera filmu Wróg numer jeden w reżyserii Kathryn Bigelow. * 19 grudnia – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Korei Południowej, które wygrała Park Geun-hye. * 21 grudnia – ostatni dzień kalendarza Majów, który miał oznaczać rzekomy koniec świata. * 21 grudnia – utwór Gangnam Style w wykonaniu rapera Psy został pierwszym utworem w historii portalu YouTube, który przekroczył próg miliarda odsłon. * 25 grudnia – kinowa premiera filmu Django w reżyserii Quentina Tarantino. * 25 grudnia – wojskowy samolot pasażerski Antonow An-72 rozbił się pod Szymkentem w Kazachstanie, zginęło 27 osób. * 26 grudnia – Shinzō Abe po raz drugi objął urząd premiera Japonii. * 29 grudnia – samolot Tupolew Tu-204-100B linii lotniczych Red Wings Airlines uległ katastrofie niedaleko międzynarodowego portu lotniczego Moskwa-Wnukowo. W wypadku lotniczym zginęło 5 osób, a 3 zostały ranne. Kategoria:2012